Rules and Wiki Guidelines
Hello!! So help help you know what to do with the wiki, here are some rules and guidelines I, Nerdy Movie Star Made for you. Rules: Do's: * Edit!! Edit in my wiki to help it improve! Together, we will make it a great community. * Give Suggestions!! Give me suggestions so I could make the wiki better! If you do these, the bigger the chances that you'll be promoted! Don't's: * Do not vandalize the wiki. It is not tolerated. * Do not swear in chat. 'It disrupts people! Terms * In this wikia, we do not use you, or MC for the player. The proper term is "main character". ''Why? Because "you" refers to the player, which is different to the main character. And also, "MC" is not short for main character. It is short for master of ceremonies or mic controller. It is also a famous term for rapper. Guidelines Character Pages Infobox Press insert button, press template (not the infobox) and search for infobox character. Fill in the parameters. ''Note: Hair Color'' The hair color's names are: # Black # Brunette # Blonde # Pink # Red ''Note: Skin Color'' We will add here the skin color's names in the Hollywood U files. ''Note: Affiliation'' Examples: Hollywood U, Silver Circle, Stone Pictures, etc. ''Note: Alignment'' Example: # Good (Protagonists) # Neutral (Deuteragonists and Tritagonists) # Bad (Antagonists) ''Note: Status''''' Example: # Alive # Deceased General Information This is where you put the character's age if specified, the time you met him/her, and if the person a main character that you will recruit in entourage, the level where you get him/her. Appearance This is where you describe how the character looks. Personality This s where you describe the way the character acts. Character's History This is where you put the character's past if specified. If not put "None is mentioned in-game about his/her history." Quest Invlovements Storyline Quests This is where you put his/her quest involvements in the story line quests. Side Quests This is where you put his/her quest involvements in the side quests. Help Quests This is where you put his/her quest involvements in the help quests. *Please put this in the character pages. Character Relationships This is where you put the characters the character in the page has a certain relationship. Trivia This is where you put interesting facts about the character in bullet form. Building Pages: Dorm General Information This is where you put the people that can inhabit the dorm. Example: (Dorm name)is a Dorm that which many types reside like: *(Types that can be put in the dorm) In-game Description Short Description Example: 5-Star accommodations! Long Description Example: Complete will wall-to-wall red carpet and trophy cases for all your awards. Don't forget to thank all the little people! Appearance Level 1 This is where you put the appearance of the dorm when it is level 1. Level 2 This is where you put the appearance of the dorm when it is level 2. The changes should be defined. Other Information Example: Old Designs This is an upcoming section if Pixelberry released some old designs of the dorms. Trivia This is where you put interesting facts about the building in bullet form.. Building Pages: Admissions Office History This is where you put the reason the building is built. If it is built at the start, just put its first activities. Purpose This is where you put the building's purpose. In-game Description Short description Copy this: Everyone gets their start somewhere! Long Description Copy this: The Admissions Office is where fresh-faced young hopefuls break into the business to fulfill their dreams! ...or to have them crushed. Up to you. Appearance Level 1-2 This is where you put the appearance of the building when it is level 1-2. Level 3 This is where you put the appearance of the building when it is Level 3. Admission Times Example: Other Information Example: *The types are placed in alphabetical order. Please notify me when there is a new type Trivia This is where you put interesting facts about the building in bullet form. Building Pages: Workshop History This is where you put the reason the building is built and its first activities. Purpose This is where you put the building's purpose. In-game Description Short Description Copy This: Work it! Long Description Copy This: If you ever want to work in this town, you have to WORK in this town. Visit the workshop to practice your craft at level up your friends! Appearance This is where you put the appearance of the building. Other Information Example: Trivia This is where you put interesting facts about the building in bullet form.